He Loves me, She Loves me not
by FlakyScarlet99
Summary: It all started when Lisanna came back, things began to change, then came the worst day of Lucy's life ever, in a moment of overwhelming emotions she runs out of the guild hall. But she got lost and ran into some trouble, but what happens when a mysterious new dragon slayer saves her, Will Lucy fall for this new dragon slayer or will her feelings for Natsu hold her back?. Lucy x OC
1. The worst day ever

**Hello this is Author-Chan, this will be my second story I'm posting here, so yeah this is gonna be like another one of those "Lets Ignore Lucy" stories, BUT! its different okay trust me! please ; - ; anyways here we go!**

* * *

><p>Lucy stepped out of the steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel, she walked into her bedroom cautiously expecting to see Natsu and the others in her room going through her things, but to her surprise there was no one.<p>

"That's odd no ones here...What am I saying that's a good thing." Lucy said to herself as she let her towel drop, she went over to her dresser getting dressed. She wasn't all that surprised no one was there though, for the last few months her apartment had been oddly quiet, at first she didn't mind but now it seemed like her apartment was just empty lacking something. Lucy finished getting dressed and grabbed her belt putting it on, today she was excited and nervous all at the same time, she rushed out her door almost forgetting to close the door behind her. She began the walk to the guild happily walking along side the river.

"Watch out Blondie your gonna fall in." A guy in a boat warned like normal, Lucy just smiled happily waving.

"Don't worry I won't." She said as she went on walking, she had a feeling today was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>Lucy got to the guild and went inside, like normal it was lively as ever, people talking and laughing, Cana at the bar drinking herself senseless while Mirajane watches, Master Makarouv sitting at the bar with Cana drinking as well while reading over a list of complaints crying as he does. Lucy scanned the guild hall and smiled seeing Natsu and the others sitting at a table, she made her way over to the table sitting down across from Erza and Gray, like normal Gray was in his boxers, Lucy couldn't help but laugh and shake her head before she noticed Juvia giving her the evil eye from across the guild hall.<p>

"Hey Lucy!." Natsu said smiling brightly.

"Just in time actually we were just talking about you." Gray said with a shrug and everyone at the table grew quiet, Lucy looked at them confused, they were talking about her? why?.

"Huh? you were why?." Lucy questioned growing nervous by there looks, once again they were quiet even Natsu, Natus kinda just stared at the ground while playing with his scarf, Gray pretended to be interested in something at another table, Happy was bust eating a fish so he didn't even know what was going on, and Erza was poking at her cake.

"Well..." Erza was the first to speak looking at her, "we would like if you didn't come on some of the jobs we're gonna be going on so Lisanna could come with us and have the chance to be back out in the field for awhile." She explained looking at Lucy whp's eyes that moments ago were shinning brightly with happiness seemed to have dulled.

"For how long exactly?.." Lucy asked quietly with a slight frown.

"Only for a couple weeks." Erza said her voice lacking emotion as she turned her attention back to her cake, it didn't feel right doing this to Lucy but Lisanna was her friend too.

"Don't worry Luce! It will seem like no time at all." Natsu said trying to reassure her, at that moment Lisanna came into the guild and came over hugging Natsu from behind happily.

"Hey Natsu!." She giggled as Natsu stood up hugging her.

"Hey Lisanna ready for your first job in years." He said giving Lisanna a quick kiss, Lucy just watched in silence before abruptly standing up making everyone at the table look at her.

"Lucy you okay?.." Gray asked looking at her and she nodded.

"Yeah I just don't feel that great...I think I'm gonna go home." Lucy said a lump forming in her throat as she held back tears.

"Let us walk you home Luce, we're heading to the train station anyways." Natsu said turning his attention away from Lisanna and back to Lucy but she shook her head.

"No that's okay I'll go myself I don't want you guys to miss the train...See ya." She said quickly, before anyone could say anything else Lucy had already made her way out the door.

* * *

><p>Lucy ran down the streets of Magnolia as tears spilled from her golden brown eyes, she didn't know where she was going but as long as it was far away from the guild. That was one of the worst moments of her life, she had been so happy but within a hour everything was ruined. She was kicked off of team Natsu so Lisanna could take her place for however long that would be, but the worst of it all was Natsu and Lisanna. Today had been the day Lucy had finally worked up the nerve to tell Natsu how she felt, that she was in love with him...<p>

The golden haired celestial mage kept running before she knew it she had ended up in a large forest, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to curl up in a ball and cry, she wandered aimlessly around the forest but it only seemed to get thicker and thicker, she noticed the sky had gotten darker as the sun went down.

"It looks like I'll be staying the night out here.." Lucy sighed quietly to herself looking around nervously, she sat down in a small clearing and summoned Loke, better known as Leo the lion. He helped Lucy make a fire and set up camp for the night afterwards he went back to the spirit world. Lucy laid down by the fire watching it burn, as the fire crackled she closed her eyes thinking back on the events of today once again she found herself crying. After awhile without realizing it Lucy had dozed off to the sound of the fire burning, it began to burn out as the night dragged on.

Lucy awoke to the sound of people talking and foot steps, she slowly opened her eyes with a small groan, her vision was blurry for a moment but once it cleared out she saw 5 men towering above her.

"Looks like the girls awake." One of them with raven black hair and ice blue eyes said his voice deep and menacing which sent chills down Lucy's spine as she quickly jumped to her feet.

"Wh-Who are you?." She asked nervously taking a step back, the guys just smirked at her one of them grabbing her arm roughly, she reached for her keys with her other hand to find that they weren't there.

"Looking for these?." The same guy said holding her belt up which had her whip and keys, she cursed under her breath as two guys restrained her.

"I bet she'll go for a lot of jewels." One of the guys commented.

"Yea though its a shame we can't keep er' for ourselves." The man with black hair said who seemed to be in charge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoping this chapter wasn't to long, okay so I know I'm gonna get a lot of hate for making Lisanna seem like the bad person, but she isn't okay things get better! I promise!<strong>


	2. Carrot Top?

**Hey everyone so I just realized I didn't mention that this story is going to be a yuri story so please don't hate me for telling you this late**

* * *

><p>Lucy struggled against the two guys dragging her as they brought her deeper into the forest, as they got deeper and deeper into the forest they came across a large clearing were they stopped. One of the guys tied Lucy to a tree while the others sat down looking at a map and eating.<p>

"Let me go!." The blonde shouted angrily as she struggled against the ropes which only seemed to get tighter making her wince.

"Would you shut up already." The leader with raven black hair shouted at her visibly annoyed, Lucy was about to say something when suddenly a rock came flying out of nowhere hitting him in the head making him fall over holding his head, all the other guys jumped up looking around.

"Oi you guys don't know how to treat a lady do you?." A girls voice called out it echoing throughout the forest.

"Who's there!? Show yourselves!." One of the guys shouted while the others looked around, suddenly they all felt a ice cold breeze which was weird seeing as it was summer. Lucy looked around to see if she could see who was there but she saw no one.

"There's no one here boss, we can't find no one." A tall purple haired man said to the man in charge who was still rubbing his head from when the rock hit it.

"There is someone here your just not looking hard enough idiots! Find the brat who threw a rock at me and make sure the girl doesn't escape!." He shouted. A few minutes went by but there was still nothing, no one could find who threw the rock. Slowly fog began to roll in, a thick fog out of nowhere you could barely see in front of your face.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this boss..." One of the guys said but he couldn't even see the boss, they wandered around in the thick fog looking for each other while one guy stayed by Lucy.<p>

"AGH!." Everyone suddenly heard, everyone was on edge one of the guys attacked a random tree thinking it was a person, suddenly a blast of ice and snow took the guy out from behind. Two guys were down three still standing. One by one guys dropped until finally the leader only stood. The raven haired man stood in the center of the clearing gripping his flaming sword.

"S-Show yourself coward!." He shouted trying to sound intimidating but failing, suddenly the fog cleared and there stood a few feet from him a teenage girl. She was shorter than him by a lot, she had short bright orange hair and piercing bright green eyes, she looked to be 15 or 15.

"Hiya ugly." The girl said cheerfully with a childish smile making the man more angry.

"Shut it kid you don't know who you just messed with!." He shouted running at her swinging his sword at her, but in a flash she was in the air flipping over him landing behind him.

"To slow ugly man," She laughed before he turned around and swung at her, she caught the sword blade with her hand wincing as the fire burned her hand, she quickly yanked the sword away tossing it to the side ignoring the searing pain in her hand. "This is getting boring, might as well finish you off now." She said avoiding a punch from him taking a kick to the stomach.

"A little kid like you take me out?." He laughed, she got a look of annoyance when he called her a _little _kid.

"Okay now your pissing me off..." She said gritting her teeth, she took a step back then took a deep breath. "**Roar of the Storm Dragon Slayer!**." She roared all sorts of elements flying at him, he stood there frozen staring at he was hit being sent flying back hitting some trees, Lucy just watched amazed and speechless. 'Another dragon slayer?...' Lucy thought to herself as the orange haired girl made her way over to where she was tied up.

"Blondie you okay?," The girl question but Lucy didn't answer still in thought, the girl stared at her waving her hand in front of her face. "Uh Blondie?.."

"Huh oh yeah sorry I'm fine haha." Lucy said laughing a little at her own stupidity. "Thanks for saving me could you please uh...untie me." The blonde haired mage said smiling and the orange haired dragon slayer nodded pulling on the knots that the ropes were tied in getting them undone, not letting the fact that her hand killed from doing it.

"Yeah no problem, are you hurt?." She questioned as Lucy stood up brushing herself off, Lucy immediately noticed that the shorter girls hand was all bloody and burned.

"I'm fine but your hand! its bleeding." The blonde gasped taking her hand gently inspecting the injury, the cut wasn't to deep but the burns looked pretty bad.

"Eh don't worry about it Blondie seriously I'll take care of it later." The shorter girl shrugged.

"If you really insist...And would you quit calling me Blondie, how would you like it if I called you carrot top or shorty." Lucy said as she let go of the other girls hand putting her hand on her hip looking at her.

"Hey! don't call me short! and what you have a problem with the color orange?." She huffed puffing her cheeks out childishly making Lucy laugh.

"Okay Okay sorry no I dont, allow me to properly introduce myself I'm Lucy."Lucy smiled holding her hand out.

"I'm Kyoko but you can call me Kyo, its nice to meet you Lucy." She said taking her hand with her non injured hand and she shook the Blonde's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya'll think? are you all gonna stop reading cause I didn't mention in the first chapter this would be Yuri? ; - ; I'm sorry~Author-Chan<strong>


	3. A escort home

**Hey everyone! Okay so for those of you who don't understand the name of the story you'll find out later anyways on with the story!-Author-Chan**

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing out here in this forest its dangerous at night by yourself if you haven't noticed," Kyoko said looking at her, "oh and this is yours I'm guessing?." She asked holding out Lucy's belt with her whip and keys.<p>

"Yes! thank you so much," Lucy smiled taking her belt back putting it on then looking at her, she didn't exactly know how to answer the first question. "Well you see I kinda got lost and I couldn't find my way out of the forest so I made a camp sight and fell asleep and yeah when I woke up those idiots grabbed me." The blonde explained and the shorter girl nodded.

"Where are you from? I could help ya find your way out of the forest if you need help." Kyoko offered with a smile.

"If you have the time I mean you already went through all the trouble to save me." The celestial mage said with a shrug.

"I'd be happy too plus I wouldn't want you to get kidnapped again Blondie." She laughed making Lucy cross her arms.

"I don't get kidnapped that often! and what did I say about calling me Blondie, Carrot Top!." Lucy huffed but she started laughing seeing Kyoko's frazzled look.

"Fine I won't call you Blondie...for now...Anyways lets go."

* * *

><p>The dragon slayer lead Lucy through the forest, Lucy found it funny that Kyoko kept running ahead and then realizing she left her behind. Finally Kyo slowed down walking besides her, she kinda reminded Lucy of Natsu.<p>

"So what are you doing out here in these forests by yourself?." Lucy question question curiously looking over at her and she shrugged putting her arms behind her head.

"Well I'm not alone and I live out here with my friend." Kyoko explained glancing over at her with a big smile.

"You do?, wheres your friend then?." Lucy question tilting her head a bit.

"Shes asleep she overslept, her name is Marica, she'll realize I'm gone when she wakes up and she'll find me she always does." Kyoko laughed with a big smile, Lucy couldn't help but laugh a bit at her behavior, they continued to walk through the forest, after awhile they finally got to the edge of Magnolia, the city was as busy as ever like during the summer.

* * *

><p>"Here we are miss Lucy." Kyoko said smiling at her, Lucy couldn't help but hug her, the shorter orange haired girl was caught off guard by the hug, her face turned bright red from surprise.<p>

"Thank you so much for everything Kyo." The Blonde said hugging her tightly, Kyo was still speechless her face pressed up against something big and soft.

"Ye-Yeah of course don't mention it."She finally managed to say as Lucy pulled away smiling.

"So guess this is goodbye for now." Lucy said a bit sadly this was the first time someone had paid attention to her for months, and she nodded.

"Well its not gonna be like forever we can hang out and you know where to find me." She said with a shrug.

"Yea that's true wanna hang out tomorrow or something?." Lucy asked suddenly, she bit her lip nervously.

"I have nothing to do so I'd love to, but is it okay if my friend comes along?." Kyo asked leaning against a tree.

"Yeah sure of course I'd love to meet her." Lucy said smiling brightly already excited.

"Well then Blondie then I guess its a date I'll meet you in Magnolia square park and you decide what we'll do, anyways I gotta go I can hear Marica calling for me so I'll see you then Blondie don't get kidnapped on your walk home." The orange haired dragon slayer said turning walking back into the forest, Lucy blushed slightly when she said it was a date, she didn't understand why she was blushing so she brushed it off. 'I never did ask her about her magic maybe I'll ask tomorrow, she said she heard her friend calling but I didn't hear anything so she must be like Natsu and the other dragon slayers..' Lucy thought to herself as she walked through the streets of Magnolia towards her apartment. 'Its funny she reminds me of Natsu...Natsu...I wonder if there back yet from their job, maybe I'll swing by the guild after I get cleaned up I look like I spent a night sleeping in the dirt...' She thought to herself as she got to her apartment unlocking the door going inside, like it had been for the last few months her room was empty and quiet, it normally bothered her that no one was there but she was in a good mood and excited for hanging out tomorrow with her new friend, she stripped out of her dirty clothes and went into her bathroom and started running herself a hot bath.

* * *

><p>Kyoko ran in the forest jumping tree from tree fast, following the sound of her friend calling her name. A short green cat walked through the forest looking around with a sigh.<p>

"I oversleep one time and she freaking disappears, I swear shes the one who always sleeps till noon but no the one day I wake up late shes gone..." The green cat ranted to herself as she walked looking for her orange haired friend.

"You know talking to yourself isn't healthy Marica." Kyo said as she hung down off a tree branch upside down making the green cat jump back in surprise then sigh shaking her head.

"Kyoko where on earth have you been? And how many times do I have to tell you not to scare me!." Marica huffed crossing her arms.

"I was making a friend and I dunno its fun to scare you miss 'Don't over sleep when you could be doing things'." Kyo laughed jumping down off the tree branch landing on her feet and she looked down at the green exceed.

"I over sleep one time! One damn time! your the one who always over sleeps," she huffed crossing her arms turning away. "Who is this new friend your talking about anyways?." She sighed calming down turning back looking at her with a softer expression, Kyo plopped down sitting cross legged.

"Her name is Lucy, some guys kidnapped her and were gonna sell her and I kicked there asses, we're gonna hang out tomorrow and your coming too." The orange haired girl smiled brightly not even asking if she wanted to come.

"I guess that's fine you spend to much time in this forest anyways, it would be nice to go out and about but don't do anything stupid." Marica said before she heard Kyo's stomach grumble loudly.

"I'm hungrrrrryyy..." Kyo complained flopping back onto the ground and Marica shook her head at her dramatic behavior.

"Lets get home and I'll make lunch, but you also need to clean up the house its your turn and you left your books everywhere, like all over the house." Marica said getting up and Kyo jumped up into the air high landing down on her feet, and they began to walk towards their home deep in the forest.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into the guild hall, like always it was busy and lively, the first thing she noticed was Erza talking to the master who was holding a stack of papers and crying.<p>

"Hey Luce!." Natsu said running over to Lucy.

"Oh hey Natsu how was the job?." Lucy asked keeping the fact that she was still bummed out a bit about the fact they practically kicked her out of the group so Lisanna could take her place secret.

"It was awesome!, but we kinda destroyed a _few_ buildings that were sorta important, but no big deal!." He grinned and Lucy shook her head giggling a little are the fire dragon slayers attitude.

"Well that explains why the master is crying." The blonde giggled as she walked over to the table they normally sat at and sat down.

"Hey Lucy whats up?." Gray asked while taking his shirt off not even realizing it, after awhile of talking and conversation Lucy wasn't feeling that bad that she didn't get to go on the job.

"Oh yeah Lucy tomorrow we're heading out on a job do you think you wanna come along?." Natsu asked looking at her with a big smile, Lucy was surprised by his sudden question.

"We need a celestial wizard for the job and we thought of you." Gray said as he sipped his drink while Juvia stared at his almost naked body, 'oh...they only need me for my magic?.' Lucy thought to herself a bit disappointed.

"Please Luce we really need ya and jobs aren't as fun without you." Natsu said looking at her with a pleading look.

"Please come Lucy." Erza said taking her attention off her strawberry cake looking at Lucy, Lucy couldn't help but feel happy that they wanted her to come, even Happy was giving her a pleading look.

"Yeah okay I'll come." Lucy said giving in completely forgetting her prior commitment, that she said she would hang out with Kyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>BumBumBuummmmm what will happen in the next chapter will she blow Kyoko off? Will She blow her friends off? Find out in the next chapter of He loves me. She loves me not...XD That sounded way to much like a TV show ending anyways! Leave your reviews! I love you all! anyways! sorry if Lucy seems OCC I'm working on my writing skills for set character personalities that aren't made by me it will get better hopefully in the next few chapters ~Author-Chan<strong>


End file.
